Fexty
Fexty is a 2.0 Extreme Demon created by Ozpectro. The level under his account is currently unrated due to Ozpectro verifying the level with hacks. On October 8, 2016, however, a skilled creator and player named Sky Jax verified the unnerfed version legitimately in under 19,000 attempts. As of February 11, 2018 (a year after it was verified by Sky Jax), the un-nerfed level got an Extreme Demon rating from RobTop, and it was placed at #45 on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist, above The Hell Dignity and below Novalis. Now, it currently sits at #69. This level originally used to be significantly 'harder than the current version. The original unnerfed version of Fexty is infamous and said to be harder than Bloodbath, possibly tied with the un-nerfed version of Phobos. However, after some time, the creator himself nerfed several extremely hard parts of the level, causing its difficulty to fall into the difficulty of a typical Insane or Very Hard demon. A skilled player by the name of Sky Jax verified the 'unnerfed version of Fexty on the 8th of October, 2016. Gameplay The level starts as a hard cube section with a few timings, then followed by a very annoying ship sequence. Then, the player is led into a slope that acts as a stunt which will boost up the player's ship. Then the game mode is then followed by a brief wave segment, then a ship sequence, which will afterwards turn into a dual ship mode. The first ship keeps stepping off into some blue jump pads, which can disorient the player while he/she maneuvers the other ship. After that, there is a brief straight-fly ship sequence, then a very hard wave segment consisting of very crucial timings. This is followed by a cube segment which is similar to the first cube mode. The game mode is now one of the infamous part of the level, an almost nearly impossible (still possible) wave mode, which consisting of both 2-blocks long slopes and 1-block long. While this segment can be a quite annoying and hard part at the same time, this part mostly requires crucial timing. The next sequence is now an another infamous part of the level, a dual ball mode via swing-copters game mode (in the original version of the level, there are very tight spaces). Then, there is a triple speed mini ball segment and an another cube segment. The cube segment will become auto and in slow speed halfway through this segment, then will become triple speed, before entering a hard dual segment. Then, there is yet another extremely hard cube segment. The last part is a half speed straight-flying mini ship sequence. Afterwards, there is a very short triple speed cube section. Then, the level ends with text saying "GG". Fails * Sky Jax crashed at 96% on the unnerfed version of the level. It is considerably one of the worst fails in Geometry Dash history, along with Mefewe's 98% fail on Sonic Wave and Knobbelboy's 98% fail on Bloodlust. Trivia * This level and Belic so far are Ozpectro's currently unrated levels to date, due to verify-hacks. Music Walkthrough . This video shows the full game-play of the current version of Fexty. There are certain notable nerfs that can be easily seen throughout the gameplay.]] Category:Hacked Levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Medium Levels Category:Extreme Demon levels